Sunshine
by Yumi-chan84
Summary: Pequeño One Shot dedicado a Gohan y a su pequeña Pan….


**Declaimer**: Los personajes, así como el universo en el que se desenvuelven son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, el presente relato fue creado sin fines de lucro.

**NA:** Pequeño One Shot dedicado a Gohan y a su pequeña Pan…. Enjoy :D

**Sunshine.**

-¿Seguro van a estar bien?- Preguntó con preocupación una mujer de ojos azules debajo del marco de la puerta que se encontraba abierta de par en par.

-No te preocupes estaremos bien, ¿Tu vas a estar bien? ¿Segura que quieres ir?, puedes llamarle y decirle que no te sientes en condiciones- Comentó el hombre frente a ella.

La mujer de cabellos cortos lo observó dubitativa, no estaba segura si debía salir de casa, -Le prometí a Bulma que iría, solo serán unas horas- Afirmó enérgica casi intentando conversarse a si misma.

-Bien, entonces ve sin cuidado, que aquí nos vamos a divertir- Contestó con una sonrisa amplia y sincera esperando tranquilizar a la fémina.

La mujer respondió con un suspiro y media sonrisa forzada, conservando el semblante de preocupación viró su rostro para observar un extraño objeto parecido a un canasto que se encontraba sobe uno de los sillones de su sala y se llevó una de sus manos al pecho.

El hombre vislumbró la acción y con su mano gentilmente tomó del rostro de la dama para obligarla a mirarlo de frente.

-Videl Satan todo va a estar bien, confía en mí, ahora vete que mi mamá seguramente te está esperando- Dijo tomando con ambas manos las mejillas de su mujer acercando su rostro al de ella y viéndola fijamente a los ojos; la joven rió y apretó las manos de su marido para después con delicadeza retirarlas, se alejó de él y se dirigió hacia el sofá, hundió el rostro en ese extraño objeto forrado de tela suave y tonos pastel; se quedó unos segundos agachada observando lo que había dentro, se enderezó, regresó al marco de la puerta en donde se encontraba su marido, se despidió de él con un tierno beso y se marchó.

Gohan cerró la puerta en cuándo vio a su madre y a su esposa partir, caminó en dirección al sillón y se sentó frente al canasto, lo miró con algo de nerviosismo, no era algo nuevo para él, cuando era apenas un niño tuvo que involucrarse y ayudar a su madre, pero ahora era diferente, ahora él era el padre.

Era la primera vez, desde que la pequeña forma humanoide llegó al mundo, que se encontraba a solas con ella; se acercó al porta bebé y prestó atención al bulto que yacía plácidamente dormido; se hallaba completamente envuelto en una frazada color violeta, un gorro rojo cubría su cabeza; solo tenía al descubierto su diminuto rostro de mejillas carmesí.

El hombre sintió la tentación de tocar las regordetas mejillas, no la suprimió, así que con gentileza rozó el cachete izquierdo de su retoño; éste al sentir el contacto realizó una mueca, al joven le pareció graciosa y sonrió, continuó mirándola embelesado, pensando que era la cosa más linda del mundo; le parecía insólito que algo tan pequeño generara una emoción tan poderosa, de pronto se le vino a la mente la primera vez que supo de su existencia, recordó ese instante en el que en medio de la amenaza de la completa destrucción de la tierra su mujer apareció diciendo _"Existe otro sayajin aunque todavía es muy pequeño" _reventando en su cara la noticia más espléndida de su vida, no solo porque con ella estaba dándoles una esperanza, sino porque que le dio un vuelco de 360 grados a su existencia, iba a ser papá.

Sintió su corazón estremecerse mientras se acordaba de los 9 meses que permaneció casi hipnotizado por la mujer que llevó cargando a su pastelito sayajin en el vientre; de esos momentos en los que se sintió fuera de sí mismo, en una nube rosada de ensueño cada vez que veía en el monitor del médico las figuras borrosas e indescifrables que le confirmaban que su hija venía en camino, ¡Si una niña!, la primera hembra semi saya que vería esta tierra.

Mientras el joven padre se perdía en sus cavilaciones, la pequeña Pan comenzaba a realizar pucheros hasta el punto de romper en llanto sacando al hombre de sus pensamientos tan repentinamente que el pelinegro saltó del sofá como resorte, casi haciendo caer el porta bebé, por suerte es un hombre hábil y evitó que la pequeña se desplomara al suelo, tomó el objeto que le ayuda a transportar a su nena y se dirigió a la cocina.

Gohan preparaba la formula que con esmero su mujer había dispuesto para él con la finalidad de auxiliarle con la tarea de alimentar a su pequeña, la cual se encontraba en su porta bebé en medio de la mesa, protestando debido al hambre; cuando por fin terminó de preparar su alimento, tomó con delicadeza a su retoño y la cargó, la niña dejó de pegar gritos en cuanto el chupón de la mamila topó con su boca, el hombre sonrió ante el acto, no podía negar que era su hija, debido a que poseía el típico apetito que caracteriza a los de su raza, sonrió ante la imagen que le llegó a la mente.

Imaginó a su hija devorando cuanto plato se le pusiera enfrente tal como lo hace su padre, de pronto frunció el seño ante la escena, no le gustaría que su pequeña heredara los modales de su abuelo; pero después reparó en que era su obligación educarla; Pan terminó su biberón y el hombre se dispuso a hacerla repetir, la colocó en su pecho para darle unas ligeras palmaditas en la espalda, el calor del pequeño cuerpecito lo hiso vibrar de alegría, tenerla cerca lo hacía feliz; la infante repitió de manera sonora, cosa que provocó que su padre soltara una carcajada.

Con la pequeña Pan retozando sobre sus musculosos pectorales deambuló por su residencia hasta llegar a su dormitorio en donde de manera provisional se hallaba una cuna justo a un lado de su cama, colocó a su retoño de menos de un mes sobre las suaves sabanas para después jalar una silla y colocarla frente a ella, la acomodó al revés y se colocó en el asiento; tal y como su padre lo hacía cuando él mismo era un bebé; para observar a su nena cruzado de brazos sobre el respaldo.

Pan movía sus manos y piernas, volteaba de vez en vez en todas direcciones reaccionando ante los estímulos del mundo, en un momento sus ojos se cruzaron con lo de su joven padre, Gohan sonrió al encontrarse con los grandes y profundos ojos azabaches de su hija, esos ojos negros que eran idénticos a los de su abuela, el hombre volvió a sonreír al recordar a su madre, agradecía a Kami por ella, porque a pesar de haber sido muy dura y estricta con él, lo había convertido en el hombre que era.

Continuó perdido en la imagen de Pan y notó el parecido singular que tiene con su esposa, -Videl- masculló para sí mismo sonriente, no podía estar más agradecido con ella por darle estos momentos de gozo, juntos dieron vida a esa criaturita que ahora lo observaba, acerco su mano a la de su retoño mientras seguía nadando en sus pensamientos, ¿Su niña heredaría el carácter de su madre o el de su esposa?, sonrió ante su cuestionamiento ya que sin duda, cualquiera que fuera el caso, Pan tendrá un carácter fuerte, pero ¿Le gustarán las artes marciales?, la pregunta provocó que su rostro se tornara serio, de antemano sabía perfectamente que debido a la sangre que corre pos rus venas es muy probable que tomara el gusto por las peleas pero ¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si su hija resultase ser como él?

Ladeó la cabeza en negación ante sus interrogaciones, de qué servía estar pensando en eso cuando su hija era aún tan pequeña, realmente no va a importar su carácter o sus gustos y preferencias, él la va a querer y respetar tal cual; no va a interesar si el día de mañana decide ser luchadora profesional, bailarina o cantante de rap, él la va a apoyar en todo lo que haga y quiera lograr; sea como sea, él se va a encargar de educarla para hacerla una buena mujer, completa y feliz.

Desvió su atención hacia la ventana recordando su niñez en las montañas, recordando todos los buenos momentos que paso en ese lugar, ese hermoso lugar que era su hogar y que ahora era el hogar de su pequeña, volvió a posar los ojos en su hija quien ya había tomado su pulgar y continuaba observándolo.

-Pan, yo no sé qué va a pasar mañana, yo no sé cuánto tiempo vaya a estar aquí, no te puedo prometer que no va a pasar nada, ni que la tierra estará en santa paz por la eternidad, lo que sí te puedo jurar es que mientras yo esté con vida voy a hacer todo, todo para hacerte feliz- hiso una pausa

-Hija, tu padre siempre te va a amar- suspiró.

La pequeña sonrió y la habitación se iluminó.

**Fin…**

**NA:** Gracias por leer :D espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios…


End file.
